The Angel's Light
by Airise
Summary: "You really have a knack of choosing idiots as your light" - That was her first impression on him. His first impression on her? If only Kagami knew. OC/Aomine, OC/Kagami. KNB does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

"_Wow, Tetsu. You really have a knack of choosing idiots as your light, eh?"_

_.:._

Kagami was pissed. Real pissed. That one sentence just kept on playing in his mind like a broken machine.

That cursed sentence was uttered by none other than Kuroko's friend and Midorima's second cousin, Midorima Fae.

He knew nothing of her. In fact, that was the first time he met her. And what she actually said was he's an idiot.

An idiot!

Who on Earth called someone else an idiot on their first meeting?!

But that girl actually did. With a poker face that has no trace of a slight guilt or hesitation. With her green eyes that were said to be rare, and a soft but sharp voice, she called him an idiot right at his face.

Oh wait!

Did he just praise her?

No, no! That couldn't be. There's no way in universe he's praising a girl who insulted him when she knew nothing of him!

"KUROKO!"

* * *

><p>Midorima was practicing his shooting with Fae as his companion. "You actually said that, Fae?"<p>

"You're enjoying the story, aren't you, Shin?"

Midorima stopped adjusting the position of the ball in his hands. He looked at her with his stoic face. "I have no idea as to what you're saying."

Fae got up, stole the ball from him and shot it into the basket without a second delay. "You're a bad liar."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Short, I know. Feedback please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Fae was swinging herself slowly on the swing, listening to Aomine's babble on how he got on Momoi's nerve – all for the reason she ratted him out to the coach, making him unable to play in the remaining matches of Inter-High.

"She...would be fine, right?" Aomine finally asked her. Yeah, he was mad but Momoi was more than just a childhood friend. They're like siblings, taking care of each other. Just how they're doing it differs like Heaven and Earth.

"If it's her, few thugs and delinquents probably aiming her by now. You know...maybe following her to the house." Fae stated bluntly the answer without caring about how Aomine's worry on its peak already. Like, who would only look at her once? The girl got curves and hot, not to mention she's crying,which made her a perfect damsel in distress.

"O-oi..."

"She's fine." Fae began swinging herself higher. "She's probably with Tetsu. Luckily you two in the same district."

Aomine sighed in relief. "You met him, already?" The tanned teen changed the subject. All he wanted to know was his childhood friend's safety and hearing Fae said that, was more than enough for him to take a breath.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb."

"That only applies to you and Bakagami."

Aomine flinched. "So, you did met him. What do you think of him?"

"How did you know I'm in town?" Fae's turn to change the topic.

"Hunch."

"What are you? An animal? I thought you lost it already, by the way."

Aomine scoffed in arrogance. "Please. We're talking about..."

"An idiot who made his childhood friend's crying just because she was concerned about him. Yeah, I know."

* * *

><p>At the train station, Midorima handed Fae her bagpack, to which Fae responded with, "Why is this heavier than the last time I've had it?"<p>

"I made sure you have your lucky item for the next three months."

"Shin." Fae rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to my school, not going into battlefield. And what are those items? Stone statues?" Fae weighing the backpack on her shoulder.

"That's what you said two years ago, and looked how that turned out. Stop complaining."

Both went silent. Takao, who was just watching the whole scenario sensed an incredible amount of tension between the two.

"A-Anyways, Fae-chan~" He extended his hand for a handshake, but Midorima slapped it away. "Oi, Shin-chan!"

Fae looked at Takao, then to Midorima. She gave the latter a hug. "See you in Winter Cup."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not going to Mido-chin's match?"

Fae opened her eyes, only to meet a towering figure looking at her with his lazy and uninterested eyes. "He won't lose." Fae yawned, pulling her blazer closer to keep her warm outside of the building. She had been preferring solitude and no one would play outside in the cold weather, thus giving her the space and time that she needed.

"Even if it's Kuro-chin?"

"Tetsu is useless alone. You meant Bakagami, don't you?"

Murasakibara took a seat beside her while munching on his spicy-flavoured chips. "Muro-chin is excited, too."

Muro-chin – Himuro Tatsuya. He was Kagami's figurative older brother from America. They had some falling out after Kagami's purposedly holding back against him because Himuro was injured in their last match.

"Got nothing to do with me."

Murasakibara got up, understanding the meaning when the girl refused to talk more. But before that, he turned to her and said, "He will never reach us."

Fae watched as the giant walked away. She yawned again. "Idiot. If he didn't matter, you wouldn't have bring him up."

* * *

><p>Kagami had his jaw dropped when he saw Midorima Fae was hanging out at the street court that he frequented. Out of impulse, he ran at her at full speed.<p>

"Y-You!" Kagami began pointing his finger at her, slightly panting. But, he was ignored instead. Kagami was getting irked. "Midorima Fae!"

Fae was obviously startled that she raised a pitch of her voice. "What!?"

"Er..." Kagami now scratching his head. He was mentally cursing himself. Where were all the words he was about to drop on her about their last encounter?

"Oh, it's the Bakagami. Hello."

A vein popped up on his forehead. "Stop calling me Bakagami!"

"But that's the truth." Fae innocently said. "So, what are you doing here stalking me?"

"W-What are you s-saying?" Kagami's face went red and he began stuttering. "I-I am n-not..."

Fae watched as the red-headed teen trying to get his speeches right. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Who are you? Do you play basketball?"

"Tetsu didn't tell you any?" Fae looked amused. She certainly had thought Kuroko would at least gave a hint about her to Kagami, but she was wrong apparently.

_Flashback_

"_You wanted to know about Fae-san?" _

_Kagami nodded. Aside from the facts i.e. she was Midorima's second cousin and they're both attended Teikou that he picked up from Kuroko-Fae conversation earlier, he knew nothing of her._

_Which was why he couldn't understand why she called him an idiot. She insulted him!_

"_What is it about her that you wanted to know?"_

_Kagami began looking somewhere else, as if the answers were written there. "She seemed to know a lot about basketball. Is she a player?"_

"_I'm sorry but, it's better if you asked her yourself."_

_End flashback_

"He said I should ask you myself."

"...Good move. But, I do not see the reason to answer that."

The red-headed teen sat beside her. His finger was adeptly spinning a ball that he brought earlier. "What are you doing with Tatsuya before?" Kagami tried to start a conversation.

"He wanted to go sightseeing."

Kagami looked hesitating, but he decided to summon his courage and just went with one-million-dollar question. He's not the type to go roundabout about things, after all. "...Why are you calling me an idiot?"

"Because you are one." Kagami was about to protest again, but what Fae said stunned him. "...Just like Tetsu's previous light." And something stirred inside his heart when he noticed Fae's sad expression.


	4. Chapter 4

You have got to be kidding me.

Standing between Seirin and Touo was Fae in her robe with a towel on her head. Fae looked at both sides before sighing to herself. "This is not in my vacation list."

"Fae-chan!"

"Fae."

"Fae-san."

"Hello, Momoi, Tetsu, duo idiots."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!" Said Aomine and Kagami in perfect sync. They continued to glare at each other.

"Whatever. Goodbye." She was about to pass Aomine by when the teen caught her arm. "Let me go, Ahomine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying hotspring. As recommended by my doctor."

_'Doctor?' _Kagami looked at Fae. _'Is she sick or something?'_

"Yeah right." Aomine sarcastically agreeing. "Like Akita didn't have one that you had to travel all the way here."

"I can do whatever I like." Fae pulled her arm with greater force. "And it will still not involving you."

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for Takao, Momoi and Kuroko, Kagami was in deep trouble. Glaring at him were Aomine who was clenching his fist so hard that it already bled and Midorima could be seen mumbling something, probably chanting a dead spell onto Kagami.<p>

All because Fae was in emergency room. Thanks to a certain idiot.

_Flashback_

"_No, I am not a player." Fae offhanded said. "Basketball is a stupid sport where you injured yourself in order to win. Just like any other sports. Just like you injuring your knees." Just like someone she knew injuring himself, particularly his elbow for God's sake._

_Needless to say, Fae's a good provoker. Kagami challenged her to a one-on-one to prove her wrong. He wanted to show her how basketball could be fun. He wanted her to shut her mouth so badly. _

_Fae accepted it. _

_And Kagami could have sworn the girl, if not better than Midorima, she would be on par with the horoscope freak. She made one after another shot into the basket. _

"_Not a player, my ass." Kagami began panting. He walked to where the ball was rolling to pick it up. "You-" And his face went pale when he turned around and saw her collapsed on the ground._

_End flashback_

"If anything were to happen to Fae, I'll seriously kill you." Aomine hissed.

"Not if I killed him first."

Momoi looked at both Midorima and Aomine. This was the second time she had seen them this furious. Furious enough that one glare from them spoke a death threat. Kagami had not raised his head since they arrived here after receiving his call. Well, more accurately, he called Kuroko and Kuroko called them.

The air of tension broke when the doctor came out. Midorima went to get him first to ask about Fae's condition. To which the doctor replied, "You can see her after they transferred her to her room now that she's stabilized. But, if you let her pull a stunt like that again..."

Midorima nodded and thanked him. He looked at Kagami who's now finally had a relief face. His anger had tone down a bit, but not fully. "Be thankful, idiot."

Aomine, on the other hand, didn't mutter a single word. But, knowing him, Kagami knew now he really got on Aomine's bad side.

* * *

><p>Fae hold her head in her palms. "For the 100th time, get lost already!"<p>

Midorima still wouldn't budge from his seat. He was so busy peeling the apples for her to eat. The apples that he tsundere-ly bought for her, because he wouldn't admit he cared for her.

"Is that how you treat your visitor?"

"Visitor? Try a prison guard." Fae crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you have practice or something?" Fae then looked at Takao. "Please drag him by any means. I'll take full responsibility."

Takao just smiled. "It's not everyday you could see Shin-chan's being nice to a girl."

"She's my cousin, idiot!"

"Where's Kagami? I'm here because of him in the first place." And the bickering stopped like a bomb had been dropped onto the room. Purely silence. "What's with the creepy quietness?"

"I forbid him from coming." Midorima continued peeling. "Aomine too." He mumbled the last part to himself, but Fae caught it.

"Aomine was here?"

"Kuroko called us."

"Seeing Kagami is not bedridden beside me..." Fae took a slice of peeled apple. "I assumed Aomine didn't kill him."

"Almost do." Midorima put the peeling knife in the fruit basket. He looked at his cousin with determined face. "Fae. Stop torturing yourself. I'm serious and I'm not asking."

The girl clutched the sheet of her bed and bitterly smiled. "Not easy to do that. Especially when it was once, part of your blood."


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine leaned against the wall of Fae's room. The girl was reading some comics that he had brought over to her. She laughed randomly and her face scrunched up out of nowhere too. Probably getting herself mixed up in the world.

"Thanks." Fae said without closing the comic. "Shin only brought me horoscope mags. Boring."

"What'd you expect of him, idiot?" Aomine retorted.

"Hey! That's my cousin we're talking about. Mind your business there!"

Aomine just scoffed and let her continue her readings. He eyed her. To be honest, he hadn't seen her in two years. Well, not exactly had not seen her at all. They stopped hanging out after the end of their second year in Teikou. More like, she pushed everyone away, including him.

"We're going against Seirin in the first round."

Fae flipped a page. "That is bound to happen sooner or later. Better to set the score straight, doesn't it?"

"You mean Bakagami? Not a chance."

Finally Fae shut the comic in her hand and looked at Aomine directly. "I've heard what Kise and Tetsu said about him. What about you?"

Aomine walked over to her, leaning closer to her face. "I don't care what Kise and Tetsu thought of him, but I'm still owning him for getting you in here."

* * *

><p>Kagami halted at the plain sight of Fae who was oblivious to his presence in the train because she was busy with something in her hand. Only when he was yelled at by one of the train conductors there about how the door was closing, that Fae noticed him.<p>

"Hello." They were standing and facing each other in a not-so-packed train.

"H-Hello." Kagami looked elsewhere, not daring to meet her gaze. "A-are you okay now?"

"You people worried too much." Fae looked outside. "Before I'm forgetting, I'm sorry about Aomine and Shin if they tried doing any damage to you."

Kagami scratched his head. "If you're going to say it like that, it makes me feel like a more horrible person than I already am. I was the reason you hit the hospital."

"Yeah. That was your fault." Kagami felt like arrows rained hard on him. "But, part of them are my shares too."

There were long pauses between them. Fae continued playing her sudoku that was interrupted when she spotted Kagami, and Kagami continued looking at the windows reflecting them both.

"Hey." They're still not meeting each other's gaze. "What's the relationship between you and Aomine?"

Fae didn't answered immediately. Only when the train reached her station and she was about to leave, with Kagami making face thinking his question will be left unanswered, Fae made Kagami stunned there and then.

"We used to date."

HAH?


	6. Chapter 6

"This is nostalgic." Fae smiled faintly at the sight before her. The strongest basketball team in history gathered around here. Around her.

Aomine was spinning the orange ball on his finger, Kise was busy texting whoever, and Murasakibara was eating his snack. As for Midorima, he was busy talking with Akashi and Kuroko looked like he's making declaration on his former teammates.

"Fae-san."

"Fae-chin."

"Faecchi!"

"I've told you idiots to stop adding weird nicknames to my flawless name." Fae protested. "But, hello anyways."

"Never thought you would come here."

"Yeah...though apparently we have uninvited guest." Her eyes glanced at the Kagami and whoever was hiding behind Kuroko.

"Don't worry. I'll make them leave." Akashi's tone was sharp and cold. In his hand was a pair of scissors, thanks to Midorima's lucky item for today. Damn! Who would predict that kind of dangerous thing as lucky object?

"I'm not watching any bloody scene, Akashi. So, cut it out while I'm here." Kagami just watched as how no one was objecting her. His mind couldn't help but wonder what kind of deal she had over them?

"Hm. You're leaving then?" Akashi handed back the scissors to Midorima once he had done cutting his front hair with it.

"Yeah, but before that.." Fae took the ball in Aomine's hand and began spinning it on her finger. "Good luck, duo idiots."

* * *

><p>Fae watched from a distance where Aomine was standing without moving an inch. There was a ten-minute break between first and second half. She could imagine how his teammates must be desperately looking for him, especially after Kagami seemed to be getting ahead of him.<p>

But, she knew better. It's the Aomine Daiki, after all.

"Surely has been awhile since I've last seen you happy like this." Aomine ignored her, knowing she got him right at heart. "I just hope the joy didn't get the better of you. We all know your cockiness is so way past the level of incurable."

"You're saying I'm gonna lose?" Aomine growled suddenly. "To that Bakagami?" He took a slow step, one at a time, making the female moved backwards until she was trapped between him and the wall. "That's not funny, Fae."

She looked at him, into his dark blue orbs. "It isn't. But, tell me the joke again once the final whistle is blown."

* * *

><p>Midorima handed his cousin a cold green tea can. They were sitting on a couch of Midorima's home. The match of Seirin versus Touo had ended long ago. Everyone practically went home in satisfaction with the memory of an epic match.<p>

"Aomine lost. Surprising, isn't it?"

"It was a good match." Fae opened her can and drank from it. "And you are lying. You're not surprised at all. In fact, you seemed to be relieved that he lost."

Midorima looked at Fae, who was looking down at the marble floor. "You're reconciling with him?"

"That's absurd. Where did you get the idea?"

He sighed. "I watched you since we were kids. After the incident happened, you pushed everyone away. Aomine was already unstable at that moment and your rejection made him worse."

"Can't really blame me, eh?" Fae snickered. "By the way..." Fae changed the topic, not wanting to discuss it any further. "Do you know where can I buy flowers with good rates?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kagami was doing his morning run as usual when he spotted Fae was sleeping on the hill where he was passing by. So, he decided to stop by after doing the mental arithmetic of pros and cons.

"Uh..." Fae's face was scrunched up. Kagami noticed how the sunlight was basking on her face. He sat closer to her so that his shadow blocked the sunlight.

It worked.

She slept soundly like a baby.

* * *

><p>Aomine was standing in front of Fae's house, which was also, Midorima's house. He prayed so hard that the one who would answer the damn door was the girl, rather than her eccentric cousin.<p>

He couldn't help but grunted as the door opened to reveal the house owner.

Damn it.

His prayer was left unanswered.

* * *

><p>A jolt of pain sent Fae awake abruptly, startling Kagami in the process. She rubbed her eyes at the same time she felt her backbone.<p>

A yawn escaped her lips.

"Morning."

Kagami felt perplexed, that he yelled at her. "What the hell are you doing sleeping on the hill publicly like this?! What if a rapist or kidnapper come here and do something bad to you!?"

Uh-oh.

It was only then Fae had been hit with realization. "What are you doing here?"

Kagami went facepalmed. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Er.." She paused when she felt something on her chest. Fae looked at herself. A jacket was placed on top of her. Not hers, of course. And she noticed how the sun was covered by the clouds. No wonder it felt a little but chilly. She probably would have had frostbite if not for him.

"Thanks."

Kagami nodded. Fae stretched out. She cracked her head, her wrists and was about to do the same with her waist, but stopped. Kagami noticed that.

"What's wrong with you?"

Fae stretched her hands upwards. "Nothing. Just something from the past."

"Why did you stop playing?"

"Injury."

"Oh yeah..." Kagami scratched his head in embarassment. "Thanks for the flowers."

Fae smiled. "No biggie." She got up and tossed his jacket back at Kagami. "Thanks again. Good luck in your next match."

Before Kagami could ask further, Fae already walked 100 miles ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Midorima served tea to Aomine reluctantly. "She's probably on her way back to Akita. Get lost already!"<p>

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Is that how you speak to your former teammate?"

"Oh. You're gonna go nostalgic now?"

"Shut it. I'm not even here to see you." Aomine scowled. "How is she?"

"Fine." Midorima pushed his glasses upwards. "At least, that's what she made me believed." He sighed.

"That incident two years ago really broke her, eh?"

_Flashback_

_The Inter-High finals between Teikou girls basketball club and Meisei middle school was fierce. While the other players busy playing defense, the shooting guards kept on battling for more points to guarantee a win for their schools. _

_Fae was wiping her forehead with her wristband. She's almost at her limits. Her legs felt shaky that she thought she would collapse any soon._

_Her eyes travelled to the scoreboard. Only one-point gap. There was another 15 seconds left. It was Teikou's offensive play. Teikou's PG, Sayaka was dribbling the ball. Her eyes scanned all over the court, simulating the best route to lead them to victory. _

_She knew there was no choice, but to go heads-on with three pointer to end the points tug-of-war. _

_And her best shot was..._

"_Midorima!" She passed the ball to Fae and created a screen in order for Fae to shoot freely without anyone trying to block her path._

_Fae smiled after receiving the ball. There was not enough time to get under the basket and shoot a lay-up or doing fancy tricks. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and remembering all those hellish shots she made with her prodigious cousin._

_She positioned the ball firmly in her palms and jumped, aiming for the hoop. But Meisei's number 15 was trying to block it, so she retreated backwards and released the ball._

_BBBZZZZTTTT!_

_It was a buzzer beater and she made it in!_

_Teikou had secured their consecutive double wins with a score of 90 to 88. _

* * *

><p>"<em>I won!" Fae gave Midorima a hug and jumped on Aomine's back. "Give me a kiss, Daiki-kun~" <em>

_Momoi giggled at Fae's request and how Aomine was taken aback. Midorima shook his head in disapproval. "Don't do that in public, Fae." _

_She puckered her lips and got down from the tanned teen's back. She wrapped her arms around his._

"_You're no fun, Shin."_

"_Shut up." _

"_Congratulations, Faecchi!" _

"_Good work, Fae."_

"_Nice game, Fae-san." _

"_Here's a snack, Fae-chin." _

_Fae smiled brighter than the sun. The boys were so cute. "Thanks! Let's go celebrate!" Aomine and Fae were lagging behind than the team. _

"_Aren't we joining them?" Fae asked. Aomine had been quiet. Something he hardly do._

"_Nice buzzer beater." Aomine complimented. "And..." He gave her a peck on her lips. "Be careful with what you're asking for."_

* * *

><p><em>The group was waiting on the side of the road, waiting for the light to turned green on them. <em>

"_What shall we eat? Okonomiyaki?" _

"_We ate that last time!" _

"_I want more snacks."_

"_Murasakibaracchi..."_

"_Cake?"_

_The noise they made made it felt like 30-person was conversing when in fact, it was only seven of them, including Momoi. _

"_What do you want to eat, Fae-san?" Kuroko politely asked. The light had turned green by then. They started crossing the road._

"_I don't mind." Fae took out her cellphone and began replying some texts she had. She didn't realize that she had been left behind so when she did, she ran before the light turned red again. Unfortunately for her..._

_"FAAAAEEEEE!" _

_That was the last sound she heard before collapsing in her own pool of blood._

_End flashback_

"She changed drastically after that."

Midorima nodded. After the accident with the car, Fae broke her spine. It nearly cost her her mobility. But, it costed her the sport that she loved. The very same sport that she had poured her heart and soul into it.

From Midorima's POV, Fae wasn't exactly the smartest girl. She had just enough grades not to send her to detention room or took supplimentary exams. And sports? That was her greatest weakness. She polished her basketball skills just because of him. Because she enjoyed the fast-paced basketball.

And simply because, she felt so happy when it was her first win.

Yet, that also was taken from her.

"She didn't let anyone come to her hospital room. She stopped socializing. It took her awhile before she could actually smile." Or faked one.

"More importantly, she said something I never expected her to say." Aomine hold his head in hoping to reduce the headache he suddenly had.

_I hate basketball._


	8. Chapter 8

"No."

Fae's reply earned her the dejected look in Murasakibara's eyes. But she couldn't care less. She really wanted the last piece of cake Himuro's fangirl was giving him.

"Please, Fae-chin..."

"Die." And she ate it without wasting any second. Murasakibara looked like he's going to die as he saw her munching the last bit of sweets. "Ah~ That was good." Fae obviously doing the provocation on purpose.

"I hate you, Fae-chin!"

Himuro blinked as he saw the giant bypassed him without giving him the greetings. He stomped on his feet pretty loud too. And did he just saw tears in Murasakibara's eyes?

Himuro must be seeing parallel universe.

"So, how was it?"

Fae smiled. "Not bad. Being a famous person sure is fun~"

Himuro gave her a light smile. "You dated the ace of GOM. I'm sure you're being treated nicer."

That last sentence made Fae grew a dark aura around her. "Yeah right. The second the news travelled, I became the target of the school. 'Is Aomine alright?' or 'She's not his type' or 'She must be blackmailing him' etc etc were thrown at me every single time we're together."

"But, no one actually lay a finger on you, right?"

Fae nodded. "Everyone knows how scary Momoi's information network is and how close she is with Daiki. So, if she ever heard about I'm getting bullied, do expect Daiki will show up with intimidating glare and a punch that will turn the bullies into pancakes."

Himuro sweatdropped. "He...seemed like a nice boyfriend."

"He was." Fae wiped the icing off her mouth. "Until we lost the feeling we love the most."

* * *

><p>Kagami was thinking hard. Fae and Aomine dated? Like seriously? That ganguro got a girlfriend? Even he's still virgin despite coming from America.<p>

Urgh.

Kuroko's story about Fae made Kagami rethink about her. A player from Teikou who leads the girls team into two consecutive wins.

Unlike the GOM, she wasn't blessed with outstanding physical abilities nor sharpest mind on the court ever, but she held her ground better to be standing next to GOM.

If even the ace of the GOM acknowledged her, then she should be worth of something.

Learning how to shoot from her second cousin, Fae made a debut as a shooting guard. Her quick-released ball made up for her lack of stamina. And Aomine helped her with her trainings.

She might not be as flexible as her ex, but no one would doubt she's the girlfriend of Aomine Daiki.

But, the accident changed her and GOM drastically. She no longer played, or maybe she couldn't play. And the sight of watching the world that was once hers became no longer hers, tortured her to the core.

"Seriously...why the hell am I thinking about her? She's just as annoying as the rest of the GOM..."

* * *

><p>Aomine never understand why. Fae pushed him away right after the accident. They probably stopped talking after that too.<p>

And he changed into a bastard not long after that.

He knew that. He would just never admit it to anyone out loud.

Fae came to see him after he lost. Being an idiot and a jerk he was, he snapped at her. Not actually snapped as in hit her, but he did say things that made Fae walked away coldly.

_Flashback_

"_Finally the unbeaten ace of GOM lost. Bravo~" Fae showed up at his doorstep and telling him the fact that he already knew with cheery tone. How annoying._

"_'Go away."_

"_I brought your favourite Mai-chan mags." She shoved the plastic bag containing the magazine in his face. _

"_Yeah yeah. I lost. Now I know how you felt. Are we done?" He said that without much thought and the next thing, the plastic bag was dropped to the floor and Fae left without saying goodbye._

_End flashback_

He never knew how she felt. Not back then nor now.

Momoi was nagging like hell the second she heard of it. She didn't even let him spouted one word at all.

_Flashback_

"_I know you're an idiot. But to think you're this big of an idiot...!" _

"_Shut it, Satsuki." _

"_Understand her feelings? Do you? Fae-chan isn't like you. She's not good in basketball or any sports naturally for that matter. Do you have any idea how many times she cried, puked and wanted to quit before she could even standing tall next to you? Do you have any idea how she tried hard after she became you girlfriend because outsiders kept on comparing you and her like heaven and hell?"_

"_Sat-"_

"_And you said you know how she felt? She put everything into basketball - her time and efforts and she lost all of them in a flash. She's just someone ordinary who can't bear to see someone she loved treating the sport that she poured her heart into as a joke."_

"_Sat-"_

"_Honestly. I don't know why Fae-chan even dated you! You're the biggest idiot on this Earth!" Momoi slammed his door hard that he thought it would split into two. _

_Women and their anger._

_End flashback_

As much as he hated to admit, Momoi always right. He's an idiot. Finally, Aomine reached for his blue cellphone and his pocket. He speed dialed a certain number.

"Hey. We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Momoi and Fae were enjoying their girl's day. Momoi was exceptionally happy. A day without a pain-in-the-ass boys, stinking jerseys, analyzing their data and dealing with their antiques, especially from one Aomine Daiki made her flying into clouds.

God really exists - she thought.

"Do you and Tetsu finally going out?" Fae just blurted out. If there's one thing that Momoi Satsuki loved more than basketball, it was Kuroko Tetsuya. The name alone was enough to make her vulnerable to the point of melting.

She knew it all.

Momoi instantly blushed at Fae's assumption. She held both of her red cheeks in embarrassment. "N-No! Of course not!" She denied it all but her face was telling otherwise. "I-I mean, not yet." Momoi's shades of red grew darker as she just realized what she had said.

Fae grinned devilishly. "Ohh~ Not yet, huh? Don't tell me you have planned something ahead, Momoi-chan?~" Fae was still having fun teasing her friend. Momoi Satsuki was just like another girl if you cut out all the basketball part out of her life.

"Fae-chan!" Momoi accidentally raised her voice, which made them now the center of attention as they passed by a park. "I-I'm sorry."

Fae just patted the pinkette on her shoulder. "It's fine. My bad, anyways."

Fae and Momoi walked to the nearest cafe to quench their thirst, and maybe, get something nice to eat. They were quickly seated seeing there's not much of the customers at the moment. The waiter handed them their menu and left to give them some time to choose their order.

"So, what is it about?" Fae finally stopped beating around the bush. After ordering, she finally asked. She doubted this get-together was only to do some gossiping.

Momoi's expression turned serious. "I heard you visited Dai-chan." Fae didn't deny nor admit. A flashback of what happened came back to her. "I also heard what happened between the two of you."

Fae still didn't speak a word. Their order came interrupting the flow of the conversation. A piece of strawberry shortcake for Momoi and another piece of moist chocolate cake for Fae. A sweet breakfast for a cloudy conversation. How irony.

"Did Dai-chan call you after that?"

"The hell must be frozen over if he dropped his ego and called me." Translation : No. He didn't call.

Momoi sighed. "He's an idiot."

Fae chuckled. "That's a fact we both know so well, right?" Momoi couldn't help to laugh at her statement. "Forget about him, it's Seirin versus Yosen next."

"What do you think?" Momoi cut a piece of her cake and put it inside her mouth. The cake was fluffy that she felt she's rolling on the clouds now.

Fae shrugged. She brought her latte cup to her lips. "To me, it's a personal match."

"You were talking about Kagami?" Momoi took a guess. "Speaking of which, what do you think of him?"

Fae didn't answer immediately. She took a large bite of the cake this time. After swallowing it, she gave her answer, which did not surprise Momoi. "It's clear he's useless without Tetsu. Actually, the rest of team is."

"But, he's like Dai-chan." Idiot yet striving to be the best. Insensitive yet loved basketball to the core.

"In terms of intelligence, yeah. In terms of skill, can't really agree with that."

Momoi was puzzled. After all, Kagami did beat Aomine when they faced Seirin on the first round of Winter Cup. Both of them were in the Zone and both teams knew better than to interfere and ruined their aces' pace.

To be honest, it could be said that Kagami beat Aomine single-handedly.

"What do you mean, Fae-chan?"

Fae had finished both her drink and cake. So did Momoi. "Like I said, this is a personal match. And that alone, speaks for itself."

* * *

><p>At the court of Yosen, the basketball was practicing diligently for two purposes. One, was to win tomorrow's match against Seirin. Two, was not to anger their coach. Masaki Arako could and would be the devil to secure a win.<p>

And if that meant to kill them with the practice menu can bring victory to their side, she'd gladly do it.

"Okay! That's all for today! Remember to get plenty of rest and nutrition for tomorrow's match!" Masako reminded her players not to slack off of she'll personally deliver hell to them.

"Yes, coach! Thank you for today! Good work, everyone!"

After bowing and cleaning the court, the boys took off to return home to prepare themselves ready mentally and physically.

Murasakibara and Himuro were no exception.

Except, they took a little detour for Murasakibara's snack.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. Aren't you excited, Atsushi?" Himuro started a conversation on their way home. Murasakibara's hands were both full carrying a load of snacks in two plastic bags.

The taller teen wasn't having the slight interest. "Huh? Not really." All he ever wanted to do was to drown in the river of snacks and he could die happily and peacefully.

"Even if it's against your former teammates?" Himuro tried to spark some interest in Murasakibara.

This time, Murasakibara yawned. "You mean Kuro-chin? Hm...doesn't matter. I'll crush him."

Himuro finally let out a sigh and gave up. "You're really laid-back, Atsushi. I'm envious of you sometimes."

As they reached the traffic light where they're parting home, Murasakibara told Himuro something he didn't expect, but definitely wasn't a surprise either.

"It doesn't matter who it is, I'll crush them all. Muro-chin should do the same, too."

Himuro just watched Murasakibara disappearing – not so much because of his height and hair colour – into the large crowd. He stared blankly at the sky, thinking of the giant's words.

_'Crush, huh?'_

* * *

><p>Fae was rolling lazily on her bed as she stared blankly at the ceiling. A call from her second cousing made her furrowed her eyebrows.<p>

"Yes, my dearest Shin? What can I help you with?"

Midorima neverone of those endearing-type. At least, even if he were, he wouldn't publicly display it. And Fae's occasional endearing nickname to him made him uncomfortable.

"What? Did cat get your tongue?" Fae jokinly stated when she heard no response from Midorima.

Midorima cleared his throat. "Do you remember Haizaki Shogo?"

By this time, Fae was busy ransacking her brain trying to remember the name. After awhile, she answered. "No. Who's that? New Oha-Asa?"

Midorima mentally facepalmed. "It's nothing. Good night." And he hung up.

Fae stared blankly at her cellphone before flipping it shut and held it close to her chest. Haizaki Shogo.

Of course she remembered. How could she forget someone who tried to hit on her and ended up eating dirt the next second?

That's right. Aomine owned his ass.

Fae just chuckled. Now that sounded totally gayish. Aomine would definitely feel offended at that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I think I could agree that FaeAomine is cute in its own terms. But hey, what's wrong with a love twist? Lol.  
><strong>

**RnR please? Ty~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : **

**ShikiUploadz** : _Sure I can. I'm the author. JK. I guess I'll see how random my idea popped up. Although I must admit, I'm having trouble to insert KagamiFae moments._

* * *

><p>Fae looked at the two empty seats in her classroom with blank face. Turned out Yosen lost after all. She could predict as much when it came to Murasakibara and his pride of never-losing streak. But if Himuro was absent as well, then she wouldn't go as far as giving Haizaki the benefit of the doubt.<p>

Haizaki was violent. She knew that long ago. But Haizaki only picked a fight with Kise. He didn't have guts when it comes to the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

Fae sighed. Maybe she should have skipped school after all.

* * *

><p>Aomine was looking at his phone intensely with a scowl on his face as if the phone had tore his precious Mai-chan's magazines when in reality, the phone was as innocent as a newborn. He wanted to make things right with Fae but Aomine Daiki was not very good when it came to apologizing. His social skills was one of the worst when it's involving girls and their PMS-ing behaviour.<p>

Some people did wonder how Momoi could put up with him without killing him using a C4.

Finally, after taking in deep breath, Aomine decided to call Fae. But much to his relief, it was engaged on the other side. Aomine ended the call and flipped his phone shut. Truthfully, even if Fae did pick up, it's not like he knew what he was gonna say.

Apologize? If only that's easy.

Pretending nothing happened and ask her to hang out? He'd be lucky if Fae didn't hung up upon hearing his voice.

Crack a joke? Honestly, it would be a whole lot easier for him to crack someone's head open.

See? He's really had no idea on what to say. Asking for Momoi's opinion was not on his list. After Momoi heard what had happened last time, she personally warning him he'd be receiving the worst of her if she heard Fae's complaining.

Aomine placed his arm over his eyes. Girls and their sisterhood were such a pain in the ass.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Fae arrived at Rakuzan. For an hour, she had been wondering the school's compound trying to find the gym. Rakuzan did live up to their reputation as one of the best high school in the nation. Top-notch facilities, with ample space of ground to cover and highly strict curricular, it did made her wonder how the students managed to keep their sanity intact.<p>

"Excuse me?" Fae jumped at the sudden voice behind her. "Do you have any official business at Rakuzan?"

Fae found herself to be fake-smiling at him. "I'm looking for the gym." Fae told the stranger honestly. It's too tiring to find her destination on her own. Her legs felt like giving up from so much walking.

"Hm?"`Mibuchi looked at her from top to bottom. From her end-hair to her end-toe. The girl in front of her was wearing Yosen's uniform. If he remembered correctly, Yosen lost to Seirin in the quarterfinals. There's no need for any Yosen's student to be wandering here. It's not like they have any reason to spy on Rakuzan's basketball team when they had already lost.

"I'm here to meet someone." Fae added, as if she knew what Mibuchi was thinking. "Can you please show me the way if it's not too much of a trouble?"

* * *

><p>Hayama dropped his dribbling when he saw Akashi greeted the just-arrived girl with much intimacy by kissing her on her cheek. His jaw dropped further when Akashi was smiling.<p>

That. Akashi. Smiled.

Akashi only smiled when he planned something and that something was not to his fellow teammates liking.

"Fae." He motioned her to the bench for them to sit and talk. "Cava bien?" Akashi started their reunion by asking her how she was doing.

Huh?

Fae nodded. "Bien. Et vous?"

Practice at Rakuzan's gym was halted and the sound of Fae and Akashi conversing in French was all they could hear. Although, it's not like any of them understood what they're talking about.

Minutes later, Akashi noticed all eyes were on them. He cleared his throat and said, "I didn't say you could stop practicing."

Fae punched Akashi lightly on his arm. "Il ce n'est pas grave. Détendez-vous."

"Who is this, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi was the bravest to ask. He, after all, brought the girl to the gym.

"This is Midorima Fae. She was from Teikou."Akashi introduced enough for them to know.

Midorima?! The name sent a shock to each and one of those who paid attention. "By any chance, is she related to THE Midorima Shintaro?"

"I'm his second cousin. Enchante!"

"Uh...um..." Hayama was stuttering. "Why are you speaking French?"

Fae smiled cheekily. "I was born and raised in France. I came back to Japan since spring of middle-school. Akashi here, is the only reason my French isn't going rusty. And you know, I figured it would be nice to meet him before you and Shin-chan's match."

"I never lose, Fae." Akashi firmly stated the fact that's obvious to everyone.

Fae shrugged. "Je sais que deja." Translation : I know that already. "Eh bien...On va bien s'amuser, je suppose."

"What do you mean by that, Fae?" Akashi's eyes were piercing her. What was she meant by 'fun'? "I won every time against Shintaro in Shogi. It would be no difference even if it's basketball."

Fae got up, making Akashi to look up in order to meet her eyes. He hated that. She knew that. "No. That's not it. In fact, it had nothing to do with winning or losing."

"Hm?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Fae smiled mysteriously at Akashi. "After all, why ruin the surprise, no?~"

* * *

><p>Fae squinted her eyes from afar, trying to focus on the image she saw. Tall, checked. Muscular body, checked. Red-haired, checked. Gluttony, checked.<p>

So, she walked into Maji Burger, the fast-food establishment where Kuroko always had his milkshakes at. She went straight to the counter, placed her order, pay for it and now carrying her tray to the table where she had eyes earlier on.

"Hello." Kagami almost choked on his burger chunk at the unexpected greeting. He looked at her carefully as she took a seat in front of him without even asking his permission. "Congratulations on your win."

"Uh...thanks?" Kagami said it awkwardly and resumed eating his food. This time, he ate his food much slower while eyeing the girl who didn't seem to mind his gaze on her.

Fae played with her fries while looking at the passerby outside. "Heard you met Haizaki." Kagami abruptly stop shoving food into his mouth. "He didn't get revenge on you or anything, did he?"

Kagami shook his head. "What's your relationship with him?"

Fae deemed that the answer to that question was unnecessary. "Tell Tetsu, I said hi." Without much said, Fae got up and left Kagami in daze.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Fae's call to get through to Aomine. In fact, it seemed as if Aomine was expecting her to call judging by he's picking up his phone before it could even ring.<p>

"Hello Ahomine. Good to know Momoi didn't bury you 7-feet underground."

"What is it?" Aomine's tone was lazy. Really lazy. Probably due to dealing with Bakagami earlier this morning. That idiot tore his basketball shoes at the worst possible time. To make things more 'interesting', there's no store selling his size.

Luckily for Bakagami, his and Aomine's size were the same. Even the brand they used was same.

"You're not going to see Kaijou-Seirin match?"

"I'm on my way to meet Satsuki for a drink. She said she didn't want to see it."

Fae chuckled. "I'm betting you my money she's going to have a change of heart later."

"Whatever. So, why are you calling?"

Fae fiddled with her messy braid. "Good job sucker-punching Haizaki."

Aomine's eyes wide opened. "What are you, stalker?!" Didn't nobody was around when he was teaching Haizaki a lesson?! Or...it could also be another possibility. "Satsuki told you that?"

"Nah~ Don't need her to tell me that. Thanks to you, Kise and Tetsu can have a peaceful match tonight."

"Sounds insulting coming from you."

Fae laughed hard. "You're really is an idiot." Aomine's vein popped up, but he stopped his track and gripped his cellphone tightly when Fae continued her sentence. "But that's why I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : To ShikiUploadz, I doubt that. I mean, Seirin got where they are because of the rookie duo. If not for Kuroko's Misdirection Overflow against Touo or Kuroko's Phantom Shot against Yosen, they're long gone. **

**Then again, the good guys always win, no?~**

**p/s : To silent readers, thanks for supporting ^^**

* * *

><p>Fae was busy solving the rubic cube in her hands when she accidentally bump into a muscular torso, causing her to drop her rubic cube on the floor. She pulled out her earphones from her ears to apologize to the 'victim', only to be surprised by who she bumped into.<p>

"Bakagami?" Out of 7 million of Japan's population, she bumped into him? Fate sure was funny sometimes – Fae thought.

Kagami looked down on her due to their noticeable height difference. "Midorima Fae?" He was equally surprised. As much as he hated the girl due to her first impression on him when they were first met, he couldn't deny he was attracted to her.

Well, not like he's going to admit it out loud anyways. Especially since he knew Fae was Aomine's girlfriend at one point.

Fae bowed down to pick up her fallen rubic cube. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Kagami highly doubted that Midorima would be pleased if he knew his cousin was out wondering the street with eyes and ears both not functioning. In that state, she would never see any dangers coming.

"I just got back from Shin's place. He didn't answer the door tho." Fae made up a white lie. She didn't even ring the bell. Not because she didn't care about him, but because she cared about him more than anything.

"He didn't seem like he's much affected by the loss. Could it be he's crying?"

Fae shook her head. "Who knows? My turn, what are you doing here?"

Kagami shrugged. "I can't stop thinking." That phrase automatically made Fae laughed like a maniac that it attracted unwanted attentions. "W-What is so funny?" Kagami's face was getting red – abit paler than his hair colour.

Fae wiped her tears from too much laughter. "Y-You...you actually use that brain of yours?"

"WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Kagami instantly snapped. Oh God. This girl was so good at pissing him off that she was doing it effortlessly.

"And?" Kagami's anger subsided when he heard her serious voice. "What are you thinking?"

* * *

><p>Kagami and Fae were so busy talking – mostly Kagami did the talk – that they hadn't realized it had been three hours had passed.<p>

"What do you think?" Kagami asked while hanging onto the monkey bar while folding his legs because he surpassed the height looooooooooong ago.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know." He finally made it to the other side of the bar easily. What a great upper body strength. "Kuroko said you know Akashi the best."

Fae let out a chuckle. "He also said Aomine and I a great couple. Look where we are now."

Kagami looked at Fae. "He doesn't seem like a liar to me." If anything, Kuroko was blunt. Extremely blunt.

Fae waved her hand in denial. "That's not what I meant. What I mean is, Kuroko knows a lot of thing because he's an observer. But you know, things changed, friends leave and life doesn't stop for anyone."

"Are you talking about Generation of Miracles?"

Fae looked at Kagami, before smiling. "Who knows?~"

* * *

><p>Midorima served Fae a hot tea. They were now sitting quietly in the living room. Fae eyed the space. There were weird stuffs there – which she concluded part of his lucky item collection. His room was probably full with lucky items ranging from different sizes and shapes.<p>

"I saw you from the window last night."

"I thought I should give you some space." Midorima nodded, accepting Fae's logic explanation. "Seems like you gave Kagami some advice."

Midorima looked at her sharply. "What makes you said that?"

Fae's eyes landed on her cup of tea. "I met Kagami last night." Midorima was still waiting for her to finish. "He told me Tetsu told them everything during our Teikou years."

"I see." Midorima sipped on his tea. "Sooner or later, Seirin would eventually know."

"Hey, Shin." Fae called softly. "Do you think it was a mistake for me to break up with Aomine?"

Midorima's attention now focused on her completely. "Where on Earth that comes from?" After Fae's accident, Fae shut herself from the world, from her friends and family and from everyone. None of them ever opened the story again. It remained buried 7-feet underground until Fae dugged it out today.

"I talked to Aomine." Fae confessed. "And then I talked to Kagami. When Kagami recited the story he heard from Tetsu, it felt so bitter."

"Why?"

"It felt so nostalgic. So happy. So free. How did that 'us' becomes this 'us'?"

"Well..." Midorima cleared his throat. "You pushed us away." Midorima couldn't deny Fae was more tha just his second cousin when it came to defining her relationship with Generation of Miracles. "The crack that was already there just getting wider."

Fae looked at her reflection in the tea. "Are you trying to say that is that my fault?"

"Half of it."

"What about another half?"

Midorima took a long breath before answering Fae. "We're just bastards to begin with."

* * *

><p>Momoi was sitting on Aomine's bed as the tanned teen cleaned his room. "Dai-chan~" Momoi's voice was cheerful. "Smile~" Momoi instantly snapped Aomine's annoyed face on her cellphone.<p>

"What the heck was that, Satsuki?!" Aomine's annoyance grew bigger. Not only he was forced to wake up early, he was also forced to clean his room by his mother. Normally, he would never follow orders but when his mother threatened to burn his Horikita Mai's magazines and not giving him his monthly allowance, Aomine Daiki started doing his chore fast as lightning.

To make sure he wouldn't slack, Mrs Aomine put Momoi in-charge to keep an eye on her son. If Momoi tattled to his mother, even Aomine won't be able to talk his way out.

"I'm sending your picture to Fae-chan~" She's already forwarded the picture to Fae without much guilty.

"You're enjoying this too much!"

"Yes, I am~"

Aomine continued to wipe the floor using a rag. His back felt pain because of too much bending down. After going back and forth five times, finally the floor sparkled like new.

Momoi's jaw-dropped. "How many inch the dust actually piled on your floor, Dai-chan?!"

"'Shut it, Satsuki!" Aomine crashed himself down on his bed. Sweats forming all over his body. At least now his precious Mai and money will be saved.

"Dai-chan..." Momoi looked at her tired childhood friend softly. "Do you still care about Fae-chan?"

"HAAA?" Aomine jolted up from his rest. "What was that?!"

"Nothing. It's just that things really changed after Fae-chan's accident, no?"

Aomine scoffed. "Her accident had nothing to do with anything, Satsuki. You should know better."

"You talked to Fae-chan, isn't it?" Momoi's guess was correct when Aomine made no attempt to deny it. "Tell me about it!"

"There's nothing to tell." Aomine continued to lay down again. "It's just felt so long since we actually talk."

Momoi looked at Aomine with curiousity. "By the way, Dai-chan...Fae was hanging out late at the playground last night?"

"That's not the first she had done that." Aomine answered lazily.

Momoi got up seeing her job had done well. But, before she exited the room, she stopped at the door frame, glancing at him. "She was with Kagamin."

Aomine was once again felt jolted that he got up from his position. But before he could ask more, Momoi already left with a big grin on her face.

"Ah Dai-chan~" Momoi was skipping with joy all over her face. "You're so fun to tease."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Time to escalate things~**

* * *

><p>Fae was sitting alone at a park where she and Aomine used to hang out in the past. Across it was a street basketball where they played together when she was still a player in the girls' basketball team of Teikou.<p>

She couldn't help but felt her heart sank at the thought of what used to be a part of her life. Winning or losing were never a priority to her, even if she's the GOM's ace's girlfriend. To her, playing alongside Aomine was truly a joy itself.

"Hey there~ Why's a pretty girl like you sitting here alone?"

The unfamiliar and uninvited voices irked her. Yeah, sure. She was born and raised at Paris. Thus, that explained her Europe-Asian mixed DNA. But that didn't mean she would be flattered when a bunch of thugs were hitting on her.

At least she had a taste that matched her looks.

"I'm not alone. I'm with someone." Fae was politely explaining her conditions, which were not taken seriously by them. In fact, it sounded like a lie.

"Hahahahaahahahaha! And who would that be?"

"Midorima Fae?" Fae was startled. She recognized the voice. Tho it wasn't who she was expecting, but who cared about that?

"Hai, Kagami." Fae got up and hid behind Kagami. "I've told you I'm not alone."

The slightly older teenagers – probably in their 20s – looked at Kagami up and down. They noticed the ball he's holding in. And they all gave out a very bad vibe.

"Your boyfriend's here a basketball player?" One of them asked rhetorically. "That's nice. We should all play together."

Kagami didn't say a word. He was still trying to decide whether to play or just punch them on the face and walked away. Fae nudged Kagami on the shoulder and shook her head. She realized Kagami would jeopardize Seirin if the word of him got into a fight spread like a wildfire. And it was such an important time before Seirin faced Rakuzan, too!

""Who's you're calling her boyfriend, huh?" An irritated voice came out of nowhere. Aomine stood there with a bored face, tho his eyes spoke differently.

"Aomine!"

"Daiki!" Fae yelled out loud. "Where were you?! I waited for an hour! Geez!" Suddenly the tension between them broke by Fae's and Aomine's lovers' quarrel.

"Overslept." Aomine lazily said. "And? What are you doing with Kagami there?"

Before Fae could answer, one of them grabbed Aomine by collar harshly. "Don't forget about us just like that, damn it!"

Fae gave Aomine a pleading look. Aomine sighed. This was Haizaki all over again. He noticed the ball Kagami had. "You said we all should play basketball, isn't it? Then, bring it on."

* * *

><p>Blergh.<p>

Fae just watched as the delinquents ran away with tails between their legs. "Don't pick up a fight if you're gonna run!"

"So lame."

Fae smacked Aomine on his back. "Like you're one to talk! If you've come sooner, this wouldn't be happening."

"Yes,yes." Aomine ruffled Fae's hair. "I saved your ass. Shut up already."

Kagami looked at the two from the corner of his eyes while playing on his own at the empty court now. Now that he witnessed with his own eyes, Fae and Aomine did look like lovers.

Abit an awkward couple, one might say.

"What are you doing?!" Fae shrieked when Aomine rested his head on her laps. A couple of teenagers nearby whispered and flustered at his bold/romantic action.

"Isn't it obvious?" Aomine yawned. His eyes were already closed. "I'm getting some sleep."

Fae facepalmed. "You're late because you overslept and now, you're getting some sleep?" Was she drunk the entire time they're in relationship?

"Is he really asleep?" Kagami's voice was low even when he was suspicious about Aomine.

Fae nodded. "He's an idiot. Momoi told me he once played basketball so hard that he slept on the floor when they were kids. Of course, his mother was furious like hell when she found out. She was worried sick in case her son got abducted."

Kagami and Fae stayed in silence for an hour. Couldn't bear the awkwardness anymore, Kagami got up and continued his practice.

"You two are very similar." Fae said while watching Kagami. Both of them loved basketball so much and both were idiots. Kagami might bit better in terms of attitude compared to Aomine. At least he didn't speak rudely to his seniors.

Aomine, on the other hand, had kneed his senior in the gut because of Horikita Mai. Talk about a true pervert.

"Satsuki said you were talking with him two nights ago." Aomine mumbled with his eyes still closed. "What about?"

"Nothing."

"You like him?"

"Nothing to do with you."

Aomine got up, startled the lass. "I don't like him."

Fae chuckled. "But you two argued like lovers, nonetheless." Aomine's eyes widen. "Momoi said you lent him a pair of your favorite shoes in the match Seirin versus Kaijou."

"You know how Satsuki is." Aomine watched Kagami did a lay-up. "I'll kill him if he went against Kise with those broken shoes."

"I'm leaving." Fae's sudden confession made Aomine choked on his saliva. "To Paris."

"What?"

"My parents wanted me to study there after what happened. They waited for two years so that I could fully recuperate here. But honestly, they were worried. And…"

"And?"

"I don't really have anything here."

Aomine was speechless. "When?"

"Next week. To gather data~ But don't worry. I'm coming back to settle stuffs at Yosen."

Aomine got up. "You never change, Fae." Fae craned her neck to look at her ex-boyfriend. "Stop being selfish already." The tanned teen walked away without Fae's managed to get an understanding about what he said.

"You two argued?" Kagami looked at Aomine's disappearing back. "He looked pissed."

"I guess." Fae didn't look at Kagami. "Maybe cause the sudden notice I'm leaving?"

"You what?!" Kagami's eyes widen, equally surprised. "Did Kuroko know? When? Where? What?!" He continued to bombard her with questions. Questions which Aomine didn't ask much himself.

"No. Tetsu didn't. So far, only you, Daiki and Shin know. I don't plan on telling whole world about it."

"You're not gonna watch us against Rakuzan?" Fae shook her head. "Too bad."

Fae's face was puzzled. "I thought you'd be happy I'm gone? Did I miss anything here?"

Kagami's instantly looked away, slightly blushed. "N-Nothing!"

Fae got up. "Thanks for everything. I hate to admit this, but maybe I gave you less credit than what you truly are before. You are strong, Kagami Taiga. Just not as strong as the rest of Miracles individually~"

Kagami deadpanned. Just when he thought Fae complimented him properly.

"Oh~ I almost forgot." Fae pulled Kagami by his shirt and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "All the best in finals."

Fae left stunned Kagami with a grin on her face. "Ah~ they are similar. So easy to tease~"

Meanwhile Kagami, had whiten out. He slowly reached for his cheek where Fae gave him a kiss and the scene replayed in his mind like a broken recorder.

What the hell just happened?!


End file.
